Hilfe:Bitte keine Trolle füttern
right„Trolle füttern“ ist eine Metapher und steht für eine der wichtigsten Strategien im Leben und im Umgang mit Menschen. Das Konzept des Trolls ist immer das gleiche. Er sucht nach Aufmerksamkeit und jede Art von Reaktion, auch „Futter“ genannt, bestätigt ihn in seinem Vorhaben und macht ihn süchtig nach mehr. Was ist eigentlich ein Troll? Der Troll „trollt“ und ist im Internet bekannt als Person, die friedliche Kommunikation mit anderen stört und die mit provozierenden Bemerkungen die Stimmung in der Community aufmischt. Wenn alle sich ärgern, hat er sein Ziel erreicht und „trollt“ munter weiter. „Trollen“ ist aber subjektiv, das heißt, was für den einen „trollen“ ist, ist für den anderen ein legitimer, wenn auch vielleicht strittiger Beitrag. Also geh von guten Absichten aus, bis du das Gegenteil beweisen kannst. Eine andere Form von Troll ist ein „Vandale“, jemand der mit Absicht Vandalismus betreibt und in Wikis Seiten oder Artikel beschädigt. Der Vandale hat eine ganze Kiste mit Tricks, die er beliebig benutzt. Er kann vulgär und explizit sein, harmlos und unschuldig, oder vielleicht schreibt er einfach nur Kauderwelsch. „Spammer“ sind auch eine Art von Vandalen, die Werbung oder nicht relevante Artikel auf Nachrichtenseiten, in Diskussionsfäden und Foren hinterlassen. Wie gehe ich mit solchen Benutzern um? Wenn du dir ganz sicher bist, dass ein Benutzer keine guten Absichten hat und permanent „trollt“, dann ist es wichtig, ruhig zu bleiben. Wenn du auf den Vandalismus und das Spammen heftig und energisch reagierst, dann fütterst du den Troll. Wenn du ihm zum Beispiel drohst: „Lass den Unsinn, oder es hat Konsequenzen!“, dann hat der Troll sein Ziel erreicht! Er hat deine Aufmerksamkeit – und macht weiter, legt aber meist noch einen Zahn zu! Trolle wissen ganz genau, dass sie die Regeln brechen und du bestätigst ihn mit deinem Kommentar. Der Troll hat endlich die Kontrolle über dich oder die Community und drückt nur den Knopf der Fernbedienung, die er für dich, beziehungsweise euch hat. Wenn alle reagieren, dann amüsiert er sich über den Grad der Aufregung, die er erzeugt hat. Hört sich vielleicht kindisch an? Das ist es! Schreibs dir auf!: Kein Futter für den Troll! Was kann man wirklich tun? Natürlich müssen die Administratoren und hilfsbereiten Benutzer in den Wikis irgendwas gegen den Troll unternehmen. Die Reaktion sollte aber ruhig, kurz und bündig sein. Zum Aufräumen gibt es drei einfache Mittel: *Zurücksetzen *Sperren *Ignorieren Bearbeitungen kann man zurücksetzen, so dass die Seite wieder aussieht wie vor dem Austoben des Trolls. Im Anschluss wird er dann gesperrt, um sein böses Spiel zu beenden. Zum Schluss kommt das, was den meisten so schwer fällt, aber sehr wirksam ist: Den Troll einfach zu „ignorieren“, während du dich wieder auf den Spaß konzentrierst und das machst, was alle auf Fandom am liebsten tun: dein Wiki zu einer fantastischen Ressource zu machen, für jeden, der das Thema liebt! Was ist, wenn ich Hilfe brauche? Meist hat die „zurücksetzen, sperren, ignorieren, weitermachen“-Methode Erfolg. Es gibt aber Ausnahmen. Ab und zu macht ein Troll mehr Probleme und die Administratoren in dem Wiki brauchen zusätzlichen Support. In dem Fall kann man Mitarbeiter um Hilfe beim Blockieren oder Reparieren bitten. Diese Dinge solltest du vermeiden Es gibt verschiedene Methoden, mit Problem-Benutzern umzugehen. Einige sind gut, andere sind nicht so gut. Hier ist beschrieben, was man NICHT tun sollte um die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen: Seiten, Vorlagen und Kategorien erstellen, die Vandalen und Trolle „outen“ *Es scheint, als ob es eine gute Idee wäre, die Benutzer über Vandalen und Trolle aus der Vergangenheit zu informieren. Dies ist aber genau das, was der Troll eigentlich will. Einen Platz im Rampenlicht. Das Erstellen von „Anti-Vandalen“-Gruppen und Kampagnen *Für viele der Trolle und Vandalen ist das, was sie tun, ein Spiel. Wenn ihr Kampagnen oder Gruppen gründet, dann stellt ihr wieder den Troll in den Mittelpunkt und spornt ihn zum Weitermachen an. Hitzige und abfällige Bemerkungen auf Nachrichtenseiten und in Diskussionen hinterlassen *Lustiges Spiel für den Troll. Er gibt nicht auf und wird immer versuchen, das letzte Wort zu haben. Wenn ein Benutzer zum ersten Mal getrollt hat, sollte man die Seite zurücksetzen und den Troll warnen, bevor man ihn sperrt. Wenn er dann weitermacht mit dem Unsinn, sollte man einen aktiven Administrator um Hilfe bitten, dass sie den Troll sperren. Wenn du selbst Administrator bist, kannst du das natürlich selbst machen. Treibt der Troll in mehreren Wikis sein Unwesen, wende dich an die Mitarbeiter oder das VSTF, um den Troll global zu sperren. Zum Nachlesen * Wikipedia:Deny recognition Wikipedia * Wikipedia:Revert, block, ignore Wikipedia Mehr Hilfe en:Help:Don't feed the trolls es:Ayuda:No alimentes a los trolls fi:Ohje:Älä ruoki trolleja fr:Aide:Ne pas nourrir les trolls ja:ヘルプ:荒らしに反応しない ko:도움말:트롤에게 먹이를 주지 마세요 pl:Pomoc:Nie karm trolli pt:Ajuda:Não alimente os trolls ru:Справка:Не реагируйте на троллей uk:Довідка:Не реагуйте на тролів vi:Trợ giúp:Đừng nuôi kẻ phá hoại zh:Help:識別網路釣魚 Kategorie:Hintergrundinformationen Kategorie:Benutzer-Hilfe